Tough Love
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: The Riddler is back and now it's Sphinx's turn to find out what the new and improved Riddler is capable of. Please R and R.


Tough Love. Note: I hope you like this! I haven't written anything with Sphinx and Riddler in for a while and now that The Riddler is back... well you'll see.

* * *

The warehouse was dark, save for a tiny bit of light emitted by a single light bulb in the centre of the room.

A tiger of a woman could be seen, hunched over sitting on a chair, her black hair covering most of her face.

It was also silent, Except for the sound of dripping, as the woman's blood dripped onto the floor.

She groaned a little as she came round, her head lifted up to show bright, emerald green eyes framed by a golden mask.

"Where am I?" she muttered as she slowly sat up.

"No isn't that a good riddle!" came an arrogant voice from the darkness.

Mist blinked a couple of times in shock. "E-Edward? Is that you?"

A tall man in a green suit stepped out into the light, his hair was slicked back underneath his hat and he wore a grin that looked evil.

"Indeed it is, my dear Sphinx. How have you been, you don't look too well, if you don't mind me saying," he laughed as he walked towards her.

Mist stared at him and tried to move, but her arms were tied up. They were tied tight too, she could feel the rope cutting into her skin.

"Do these ropes need to be so tight?" she hissed as she felt the rope cut her once again.

Edward tilted her chin up with his cane and nodded his head. "Yes. They do. I know how good you are at escaping so I tied them tight."

Mist stared at him and closed her eyes to try and calm her nervs.

"Not scared are we, my dear Sphinx?" asked Edward, his voice full of mockery.

Mist narrowed her eyes. "Why did you hit me?" she hissed at him.

Edward grinned. "I thought you might ask that question. Obviously spending more time with the less intelligent has made you predictable," he shook his head in mock disappointment, "I had hope for you."

Mist looked around and noticed her boots and leather jacket in the corner of the light, she still had her vest top on but that was it and now she could feel the cold against her skin.

"I took your stuff of because I know how sneaky you are," explained Edward.

Mist chuckled. "Are you sure it wasn't just to get a closer look at me?"

SMACK!

Mist winced a little from the hit but glared back at Edward with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"I thought you said you wouldn't lower yourself to my kind of warfare?" she teased.

Edward laughed and leaned close to her. "Sometimes, you have to fight fire with fire," he hissed.

It was the first time in the whole event that Mist got a good look at his eyes. There was something different about them and Mist wasn't to sure if she liked the difference.

"What's this all about Edward?" she hissed at him.

Edward grinned and began to circle her, speaking as he walked. "After you hit me on the head I began to remember things. Things like my past and the Riddler. In other words my dear," he leant on the back of her chair and hissed in her ear, "You brought me back."

Mist shuddered a little as his breath hit her ear, she tried to turn to him but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look forwards.

"Now, listen closely me dear, because this is the best part," he laughed as he tightened his grip on her chin, "Now that I'm back, there's just no room for anymore big puzzle associated rogues. My sweet little Crossword can stick around because she is my daughter and she is my successor. But you, well, you're a different story."

Mist's eyes widened and she tried to get out of his grip.

"Ah, ah, ahh!" he growled as he stopped her from struggling. "No need for that sort of thing, my little Sphinx, I'm not going to kill you," Mist stopped and glanced up at him as he grinned that same grin he had only moments ago. Edward laughed a little and said, "I'll hurt you badly true, but I won't kill you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Mist whispered. Fear was clear in her voice.

Edward smirked. "Oh, nothing much, except this!" he pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed Mist in the leg.

She screamed out in pain and tried to get him to let go as he added pressure to the knife.

"Does that hurt?" he hissed as he twisted the knife, Mist screamed once again.

"Oh it does, does it?" he growled as he twisted it back the other way.

"W-why?! Why are you doing this!" screamed Mist as he twisted the knife once again.

Edward laughed and stroked her cheek, "Simple really. I'm teaching you a lesson. This is for all of those times when you mocked me and laughed at me and teased me. You humiliated me and I lost all of my respect!" he twisted the knife again and pulled it out, getting a scream from Mist once again. "I'm simply gaining all of that back."

Mist gritted her teeth and took deep breaths, her body would go into shock and that was really not a good thing.

"Now, we don't want you to bleed out. That will never do," muttered Edward as he undid his tie and began to wrap it around the hole in Mist's leg.

"I hate you!" she growled as he tied a knot in the tie.

Edward glanced up at her and pushed her chair backwoods.

Mist screamed in shock and slightly in pain as she hit the cold concrete floor.

"You don't hate me, my little Sphinx, I know you don't." he snarled with a bit of a laugh. "You pine after my attention all of the time, especially when I was a PI and you were the rogue I was meant to be catching. So tell me something Mist," he leaned close to her and hissed, "Do you like the attention you're getting from me?"

Mist stared at him and slowly nodded her head.

Edward smirked. "I knew you would. You don't care if it's painful attention or if it's just normal attention. As long as it's attention from me, you're happy."

He grabbed the back of the chair and pulled her up.

"What's happened to you Edward? You never used to be this evil," cried Mist.

Edward laughed and held a finger in the air, with his back turned on her. "Evil, is a matter of opinion, my Sphinx. I am a teacher, who will teach the idiots of Gotham to get smart or die."

Mist studied him. "You've lost your mind."

Edward turned around and slapped her again.

"Don't you dare say such a thing to me! I am not insane, my mental state is completely sound!" he shouted.

Sphinx glanced at him and smirked. "What ever you say," she sniggered.

Edward felt his eye twitch in annoyance, he growled and grabbed the back of Mist's head, forcing her to look up at him.

His bright blue eyes studied her face until they locked with her emerald eyes. Mist stared right back at him, she needed to try and get one step ahead of him or something.

Edward still studied her and then he leaned down and kissed her, with all of his anger and force.

Mist went wide eyed and her mind went blank. She couldn't think or do anything.

The Edward realised her and began to pace in front of her.

Mist took a couple of deep breaths. That had thrown her off balance and now she didn't know what to think.

"I will let you come with me," Edward suddenly said as he began to cut the ropes.

Mist pulled her hands forward and rubbed her wrist where the ropes had been. There were deep cuts embedded in her wrist now and she knew that they would probably scar.

"Come my dear," said Edward as he helped her to her feet. Mist clung to his jacket for support, her body ached and she was in so much pain at the moment that she felt dead on her feet.

Edward placed an arm around her as they left the warehouse and walked over to his car that was outside.

He opened the door and placed Mist into the car, before walking round and getting in himself.

"I don't get you Edward," whispered Mist.

Edward grinned. "Nor would you be expected to understand me, my dear. But I understand you and I understand what you are to me," he turned to her and smirked, "You're mine. You've always been mine and you always will be mine."

Mist frowned at him. "I am not someone's possession Edward. I'm a person not a thing."

"I never said you were a thing, I'm only saying that you are mine and deep down you know it. You need me as much as I need you!"

Mist glared. "I don't need-"

"Ah, but you do," Edward smirked at her and cupped her face. "You need me more then anything else in the world and you know it."

Mist pulled her face out of his grasp and glared out side at the street.

"Say it."

Mist turned to him and frowned. "Say what?" she snarled.

Edward leaned closer to her and hissed. "Say you need me."

"I will say no such-"

"Say it!" shouted Edward.

"No!" Mist shouted back. "I don't need you, I never needed you!"

Edward slapped her again and then he pulled her head back by her hair. "Yes you do, now say it!"

Mist shook her head at him. "I will never say it."

Edward snarled in annoyance and for a split second Mist was truly frightened of him.

"You will say it," he growled. "Because if you don't, do you have any idea what I would do to you?"

Mist swallowed the lump in her throat. "I have a pretty good idea what you would do."

Edward grinned at her. "Exactly! Now say it!"

"NO!" yelled Mist.

"Say it right now you miserable little wench!" yelled Edward.

"Okay!" Mist shouted back and she was now heavy breathing now. "I-I need you."

"I need you who?" snarled Edward.

Mist swallowed and looked him dead in the eye. "I need you Edward."

Edward smiled and ran his fingers through Mist's hair. "See, now was that so hard?"

Mist glanced at him but said nothing.

"So, my dear. How would like to play a game?" Edward asked as he started the engine.

"A game?" repeated Mist.

"Yes, yes a game!" cried Edward.

"A game with who?" asked Mist as she settled herself down in the car.

Edward grinned at her, his eyes sparkled with insanity and his teeth gleamed in the light. "With the whole of Gotham!"

Mist stared at him for a long time before grinning. "Sure. Why not. I haven't played a game in ages. But can we do one thing first though?"

"Oh and what's that?" asked Edward.

"Can we get even with Hush?" asked Mist he eyes suddenly dark and cold.

Edward's grin got even bigger and he nodded his head. "Oh yes my dear, we most certainly can!"

THE END?


End file.
